picture perfect ending
by ieluver4eva
Summary: i saw a picture that inspired me to write this. this isn't mine originally but i got permission so thank the author. juss R&R ish good


This is my ending to the Inuyasha story of what I think should happen. A fanart that I saw had inspired me to write this. I would like you guys to thank the lady that wrote the story and not me. Her name is Tara and this is her story so give her the credit.  
  
It's been a few hours since Naraku died and ceased to exist in the world, Inuyasha had decided to become a full fledged human not demon to get rid of the Jewel of Four Souls so nobody could ever get it again.  
  
Ever since they returned they all noticed that Kagome had been acting weird she herself knew that as well something was deeply bothering her. But she was too scared to tell anybody.  
  
One day the whole group was taking a nice little picnic. Kagome had made sandwiches that she brought from her time. When she got the sandwiches and looked up something weird happened. She didn't see the forest and the trees no she started to hear the modern world and see the modern world with Inuyasha just sitting there as she looked up she could see Inuyasha looking worried, he said something to her but she couldn't hear. Then he shook her and said, "Kagome what's wrong with you lately you've been weird."  
  
Kagome just looked at his amber eyes and fell into a daze she couldn't say anything she ran into the forest to think to herself. She started to think why this was happening and only one thing had come into mind but she was too scared to think of this judgment. She thought that if she kept thinking this way it might happen.  
  
She went back to her friends who looked worried then she said, "Don't worry I just needed some fresh air for a few minutes." They pretended to believe her but Inuyasha was the most worried. He was concerned for her.  
  
The next day she and her friends were all playing games and enjoying when again she saw the modern day and couldn't hear anything of the feudal era. Sango shook her out of her daze this time and wondered but Kagome again shook them off.  
  
She decided to take a walk to herself today in the woods at night it was a full moon and as she walked she knew she wasn't alone. She could feel the presence of a certain hanyou following her. She turned to him and said, "Inuyasha I know you're watching me please come out." He did he had a worried look on his face and he stared at her in silence for what seemed like hours.  
  
He finally broke the silence and said to her, "Kagome I want you to know that anytime you want to talk to me about anything I'm always here to listen, and the past couple of days you've been different you go into a daze and don't come back."  
  
She just stares at him and again she says it's nothing. They just walk through the woods talking on a new subject and Kagome again feels the presence of her era and not the feudal.  
  
The next day she doesn't have any odd feelings and then out of nowhere she has a very strong one even Inuyasha disappeared and she yelled his name. Then came a touch on her everything came back the walls the hut the everything she went outside she started to run towards the well something grabbed her arm. It was Inuyasha.  
  
She started to cry. Her surroundings became like her time once again and Inuyasha started to talk to her but she couldn't hear then she started talking to him but then he realized he couldn't hear her. He finally realized what was wrong, and why. The shikon jewel is what kept Kagome in this time if it ceased to exist then so will she. It all made sense. As Kagome and Inuyasha stared at one another he started to become transparent he took her into his arms and put her hand on his heart and said, "I Love You never forget that, and true lovers never part for long" then he gave her a passionate kiss. When Kagome opened her eyes she was back in present day Tokyo. Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, Naraku, Kouga, they were all something in her past because the jewel disappeared she can't remember anything that happened to her in the past two years.  
  
To see the picture and author that inspired me go to a yahoo search type in inuyasha fanart search and go to the second link it should be druihd fanart click on the one where Kagome and Inuyasha are kissing and he disappears it's the 11th picture. THANKS TO THOSE OF YOU WHO READ MY FIC. 


End file.
